Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-12131)
, , , ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with white streak | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Caldecott County, Mississippi | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Power you can't control ain't real power, it's a curse. You can't control this Iso stuff, Sugah. I'll help, but don't expect me to hold yer hand. | Speaker = Rogue | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Anna Marie was taken into the Brotherhood of Mutants by Mystique after years of running away, fearing her power to absorb abilities and memories from persons with a deadly touch would hurt others. After permanently absorbing the powers of Ms. Marvel, she realized that she had inherited the hero's personality as it struggled for control of her mind. Unable to control of her thoughts, and fearing for her own sanity, she turned to Charles Xavier for his telepathic help, eventually joining his X-Men and redeeming herself. She was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. Age of Apocalypse During a Test Subject outbreak led by Sugar-Man, Beast was kidnapped by Avalanche, Rogue tried to rescue him, but was also abducted. After Rogue and Beast were detected in San Francisco and London, respectively, a strike team led by X-23, Cyclops, Havok, Black Panther, Gambit, and War Machine headed to San Francisco in order to find Rogue. They failed to find her, but after fighting the Living Monolith, a battle after which X-23 was also abducted, they discovered Mr. Sinister had transformed Anna Marie into Famine, one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, along with Pestilence (Beast), War (X-23), and Death (Iceman). The four Horsmen headed to different locations to spread chaos, and Professor X located Famine in San Francisco once more. Famine's actions and Apocalypse's mutant uprising attracted the attention of Sentinels, whom she fought before being confronted by Cyclops. She was defeated, but fleed the scene as Apocalypse called her and the rest of the Horsemen. Apocalypse gathered his Horsemen in New York City, where they fought and were defeated by the Alliance. Apocalypse escaped, but the defeated Horsemen were brought back to the Helicarrier in order to treat them for their transformations. | Powers = Power Absorption: Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another person's memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. Rogue is able to absorb psyches and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. Superhuman Strength: Rogue was capable of lifting about 50 tons at her peak. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Rogue was capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Rogue was capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds, around half the speed of sound. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Death Touch Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Horsemen of Famine